Stories of Hamish Watson-Holmes
by BenedictCumbergirl
Summary: Basically four stories I wrote about Hamish Watson-Holmes. One is the chat room argument, because I wrote this long before I wrote that and forgot about it. Anyway, enjoy! (After reading some of your stories, one or two may be a play on them. I swear I did NOT copy and only JUST realized this fact. Sorry!)


Stories of

Hamish Watson/Holmes

STORY THE FIRST: SCHOOL

The door to the flat opened, and Hamish promptly dropped his backpack near the door, and gave it an additional kick.

He went into the kitchen and flopped pitifully on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

Sherlock's voice came from the sofa in the living room. "He went to buy some more groceries."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Bored. Boring. Bored."

Hamish smirked; he knew the feeling well whenever he was in school.

"Hey Father, I have a quick question. Some people were smoking at school. What's it like to smoke?"

Sherlock pulled up the sleeves of his purple shirt to reveal his increased dosage of five nicotine patches.

"You don't need to smoke," Sherlock said quietly, his voice low, like a cat's purr. He didn't shift from his position, his hands folded stiffly under his chin.

"Get the box from under the black armchair," he instructed after a short silence, barely opening his eyes to check that John didn't remove his "stash".

Hamish pulled the small box out from under the chair and placed it gently on Sherlock's chest.

He pried open the lid of the box, and tossed one of the many patches to Hamish without checking where he was throwing.

However, his aim was next to flawless, and Hamish caught the patch with ease, He quickly tore the packaging off and stuck it to his arm.

He sat down in the chair and waited.

"… Dad, how long does it take to kick in?"

"About thirty minutes."

Hamish sighed and cozied himself into John's favorite seat opposite of Sherlock's favorite armchair.

He quickly fell asleep in a position similar to Sherlock's.

Two hours later, John unlocked the door to 221B and discovered father and son, both asleep in the living room, with nicotine patches stuck in various places.

Hamish had jokingly stuck a patch on his forehead, while making silly faces at Sherlock, before falling asleep in a hazardous position.

John smiled a little bit, and remembered the times when Hamish would fall asleep and end up sliding half-off the bed.

"Sherlock," John hissed, shaking the taller man awake.

"What," he emphasized through gritted teeth," the bloody hell did you stick to the child's skin?"

Sherlock looked at John and gulped, knowing he was in serious trouble.

"…shit," he murmured, and ran out of the room, while John gave furious chase.

STORY THE SECOND: TEA WITH MYCROFT

"Hamish!" called John as he put out the tea tray, "Uncle Mycroft's here!"

Mycroft wrinkled his nose at the state of disarray in 221b that only Sherlock Holmes understood, and sat down in an armchair.

"Hi Uncle Mycroft!" called Hamish, running into his uncle's arms.

Sherlock smirked, his annoying brother may have been the British Government but he was putty in the 8-year-olds hands.

"Daddy told me to ask you how the diet was going." Said Hamish seriously

Mycroft wrinkled his nose and glared at Sherlock while his brother barely contained a grin. He didn't need to ask which of Hamish's fathers had told him to say that.

John glared at Sherlock as he set out the cups.

"So, John, how is life?" asked Mycroft politely

"Good." Said John

"And how is school, Hamish?" asked Mycroft

Hamish grimaced, he hated school.

John shot him a warning glance when he didn't answer, but Sherlock laughed at his reply.

"Boring. We're doing basic anatomy, but I already know all about that from daddy."

Mycroft turned to glare once again at his brother. Even John looked taken aback

"You-taught-Hamish-anatomy?" he hissed, "Sherlock, he's 8!"

"And he's a very quick learner too." Chuckled Sherlock, "Calm down."

"So will you be going to Mummy's for dinner?" asked Mycroft

"Not on your life." Said Sherlock and John glared at him again

Mycroft sighed; his brother couldn't stand formal dinners.

"I must be off." Said Mycroft, and stood up

"Good-bye." Said Sherlock, and turned away to continue his experiments.

'And that's as modest as he gets." Said John, "Bye Mycroft."

"Bye Uncle!" said Hamish

STORY THE THIRD: CHAT ROOM WITH PERCABETH AND JOHNLOCK

Percy- "Hey Annabeth, what are these pictures you keep sending me?"

Annabeth- "That's my new boyfriend, Benedict Cumberbatch. He's so dreamy."

Percy- "Blubberbutt Callidspatch."

Annabeth- "What?"

Percy- "Bonnobrain Caleidescope"

Annabeth- "Excuse me?"

Percy- "Bamboozle Cornhead."

Annabeth- "Shut up."

Percy- "Benadril Thunderbatch"

Annabeth- "Percy, I'm warning you."

Percy- "Carrotstick Cumberfinch"

Annabeth- "If you don't shut up…!"

Percy- "Budapest Custardbath"

Annabeth- "Last warning, Seaweed Brain."

Percy- "Matress Fluffycatch"

Annabeth- "Percy, I have a dagger."

Percy- "Makeover Sparckalylatch"

Annabeth- "I have a dagger and I will use it. I know where you live, and I am coming to find you."

Annabeth chase has logged off

Percy Jackson has logged off

Hamish Watson has logged on

Sherlock Holmes has logged on

Hamish-"Father? Who's Annabeth? I'm telling dad you have a girlfriend!"

Sherlock- "Oh shit…"

Sherlock Holmes had logged off

Hamish Watson has logged off

STORY THE FOURTH: CHAT ROOM WITH ANDERSON, JOHN, SHERLOCK, ANNABETH, AND HAMISH

Hamish Watson has logged on

JohnLock has logged on

Anderson has logged on

Hamish- "Dad? Who's Anderson?"

Sherlock- "Idiot #1 in my file."

John- "Sherlock! He's 8!"

Hamish- "What's an idiot?"

Anderson- "Your father!"

Sherlock- "Anderson, what are you doing here in a chat room?!"

Anderson- "I don't know."

Sherlock- "Don't talk out loud; you lower the IQ of everyone online."

Anderson- "So does your mother!"

John- "All right, girls, let's settle down."

Anderson has logged off

Annabeth Chase has logged on

Annabeth- "Hello? Thalia? Percy? Grover?"

Hamish- "Hey dad! That's the girl I was talking about?"

John- "Excuse me?"

Hamish- "You know, Sherlock's girlfriend!"

John- "Sherlock!"

Sherlock- "Oh, look at the time."

JohnLock has logged off

Hamish- "So, what do you look like?"

Annabeth Chase has logged off


End file.
